Shouldn't Have Left You
by 0o0Moondust0o0
Summary: Love quarrels of the two opposing elements still seem to have a little hesitant gap of confessing their feelings to one another...will they waste time hiding the true feelings that lie beneath their beating hearts before it's too late?
1. Still Opposites

Denzel: Hello minna! This is my 7th story and why I'm mentioning is because seven is my favorite numbah! ^.^

Burn: Here goes another Burn X Gazel fic for all of you…whoooh… *sarcasm*

Denzel: SHOW THEM HOW HAPPY YOU ARE BURN! *slaps his back hard*

Burn: OUCH! DAMMIT DENZEL! I WAS SARCASTIC! WHEN DID I LAST TURN HAPPY WHEN YOU MADE FICS LIKE THIS! *gets a shot gun*

Denzel: Ehehehe…whe-where did you get that Burn…? *scratches head*

Gazel: *reads story* WHAT! I'm female in the story! THAT'S IT YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME! LEMME JOIN YA BURN! *gets a chainsaw*

Denzel: I'm so dead… TT3TT *runs away*

Burn & Gazel: GET HER! *follows Denzel*

Keromi: So minna! Denzel-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven no matter how many times she makes fics like this! Arigato!

Denzel: Oh and minna! I'll be calling Suzuno—_Fuusuke _in this story! Gotta run, bye!

Burn & Gazel: DENZEL! ~ ~ ~

**-o-o-o-**

"**Shouldn't Have Left You"**

Ten years later, Nagumo and Suzuno have grown much attracted to each other, yet they kept it a secret from everyone and even themselves. They were both twenty-three years old right now, however, they still were scared to admit that they liked each other. Nagumo was afraid to admit and tell Suzuno how much he wanted to ask her out on a date, same goes for Suzuno who too wanted to tell Nagumo her feelings ever since she was thirteen. They had been so loyal towards each other, but the sad part is that they were afraid to confess their feelings to each other. There was only one main reason why…rejection. No one wanted rejection, so they all had to take a risk and handle things slowly and accurately as possible, making sure they don't make any mistake or move to break the small little gap of chances between them.

Well, that's love…you have to learn it hard way. Tolerate both your differences and counterparts…that's the hard part. As for Nagumo and Suzuno were once Burn and Gazel of Prominence and Diamond Dust. Fire and Ice, an interesting couple to be together...

They often drag both themselves into fights, maybe because of their variations and opposing elements. Fire was too aggressive; ice was known to be a calm and cool element. Fire explodes and ignites as its flames grow wider, ice on the other hand would stay meek and modest. Fire would have the tendency to melt the ice, and vice versa.

But opposites attract right? But, they would have to deal with their dissimilarities…

**-o-o-o-**

It was six in the evening when Nagumo and Suzuno were still in the library finishing their book report for tomorrows deadline.

"Gha…you idiot, I shouldn't have joined you in the arcade playing those stupid games last night! I could have done my book report instead!" the sky blue-haired girl grumbled and frowned while scribbling words on her paper,

"Hey, don't call me stupid…you joined too, plus you wanted to!" Nagumo shot back at the teal eyed girl. Last night, they thought of hanging out, Nagumo asked Fuusuke if it was alright, and she did agree and tell him it was fine. But Fuusuke didn't know that Nagumo was actually asking her out the other night. It made Nagumo so happy that his request wasn't denied. But the thing was, they had to face the consequences of skipping project deadlines.

"But you tempted me; it's your fault too…" Fuusuke pouted. Nagumo stopped writing and dropped his pen, he saw how adorable Fuusuke looked while pouting, she looked like a child who wasn't given a present for Christmas. Their gaze lasted for more than five seconds without blinking. Nagumo averted his head abruptly in a whip, _why did I do that!_,he blushed seconds after deterring his gaze away from the snow-haired adult. He thought of breaking the awkward silence he started.

"Well, on the brighter side, school's finished in four days or three…" Nagumo took the pen he dropped and started to glance at the computer then write. Fuusuke smiled, _yeah…he's right, we would finally finish college and we could get jobs …oh right I completely forgot, Nagumo still has one more year to finish his Biology course. My course is simply a Math teacher, since I was good at it. I would earn lots of money just by tutoring small little kids in one or two hours and or even exceeding my time limit_.

To be honest with Fuusuke, she really just wanted to finish school and be able to admit her long hidden feelings that lie beneath her beating heart. She wanted all problems and school matters swept under a rug for some time, with all those wishes proven, she could finally confess to Nagumo. Then, maybe, if Nagumo would accept her feelings (and probably would), they could get marri—

"Excuse me," a librarian interrupted Fuusuke's thoughts, both turned their heads to the one talking, "I'm sorry to disturb but—it's 6:15 exactly," the librarian looked at his watch, "…and the school fully closes at 6:40. So you two have about…" the librarian paused to calculate how many minutes were left for them to stay,

"25 minutes…" Fuusuke said boldly but rather in an arrogant tone. She applied her math-wizard skills,

"Yeah…what you said…" the librarian chuckled and scratched his head. "I'll leave the time all to you…but I think you should be out of here by 6:30, so you would have …10 more minutes to walk out of school…well, I guess that's all." The librarian sent a friendly smile then left.

"Dammit…now what? I'll never be able to finish this…" Nagumo muttered and slammed the table with his notebook.

**-o-o-o-**

Denzel: Fhew…11:00 pm, have to go to sleep! *drops herself on her bed and snuggles on her pillow*

Keromi: whoa, she's fast asleep…and snoring… o.o"

Gazel: She must've been really tired from all our chasing…

Burn: Did you all actually believe she's asleep! *slams door open*

Keromi & Gazel: Uh oh…Burn shhh! No! No!

Burn: She's simply just pretending to sleep and stalling so that she would be excused to not get chased!

Gazel: Ah, Burn…that's not a very good idea…

Keromi: *nods heavily in agreement*

Burn: *pulls Denzel's bed sheet, Denzel falls off her bed*

Denzel: who the! What the!

*startled, sees Burn and scorches up* WHY YOU IRRITAING BASTARD! I'M HAVING MY GOOD NIGHT SLEEP AND YOU TRY INTTERUPT IT! I'VE BEEN SO LENIENT TOWARDS YOU TODAY AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO! *vein pops everywhere*

Burn:…I'm scared *gulp*

Keromi & Gazel: We warned you…

Burn: *runs away* whaaaa! *dodges a…knife?* HOLY—

Denzel: *throws more knives* YOU STUPID REDHEAD! COME BACK HERE! YOU WANT A DREAM? I'LL GIVE YA A NIGHTMARE!

Keromi: ohhh, Denzel-san…tsk, tsk…

Gazel: clearly, she wants to dream all night long…and that's the reason why you shouldn't interrupt her sleep! *grins*

Keromi: whaaa! Kawaii Fuusuke-kun! *pinches his cheeks*

Gazel: *while being pinched at both his cheeks* Sthow Denshzel dhoshen't owhn Inazshumha eweben…sthop phinchin mah cshueeks Kheromi…

Keromi: Reviews anyone…?


	2. Arguement About A Ride Home?

Denzel: thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm gonna do a quickie here since I have project deadlines and other stuff—

Burn: like homework and—

Denzel: SHUT…UP…don't get too cocky thinking that I forgot what happened last time!

Burn: meep!

Keromi: Denzel-san doesn't own IE, hope you all enjoy this chappy she made…! :D

**-o-o-o-**

"It's all your fault Nagumo!" Fuusuke scowled at the redhead. Fuusuke angrily stomped her feet to the other table beside them and searched her purse for something; she took out a USB and threw it to Nagumo, "Here, transfer your files…stop wasting time." Nagumo was able to catch the USB in his hands and looked at the snow blue-haired girl for a moment. "Are you gonna stare and waste time or transfer those crappy files?" Fuusuke glared and started to grow impatient of Nagumo becoming as slow as a turtle. _Should have done my report! Should have done my report! Stupid! _Her inner self screamed feeling the blanket of guilt cover her completely. Nagumo quickly snapped out of his gaze, nothing was much scarier now than seeing the teal eyed adult scorch up. He started transferring the files and waited.

67% completed…..74% completed…..88% completed…100!

Nagumo smirked and popped out of his chair so suddenly like as if he sat on a spider.

"Finished and done! Come, let's go Fuusuke before the guards lock us in…!" Nagumo took the USB off and sank it inside his pocket and grabbed Fuusuke's hand making the lady blush. _Nagumo's hand is so soft and warm…if only it would stay like this forever. Warm and firm hands holding me like he never wants to let go…_

Later, they were able to reach the gate exit and they both walked to the parking lot. Fuusuke was always being fetched by Hiroto while Nagumo had his red sports car he earned from his savings.

Nagumo was walking towards his car; he checked his jacket pockets to find his keys, "Hey babe, did you miss me that much! Hmmm?" talking to his car—Nagumo literally hugged his car and kissed the hood; Fuusuke rolled his eyes and prevented them from looking back at the irritating, materialistic redhead. Nagumo opened his car's door, he felt relieved when he finally sat on the soft car seat's cushions, the scent of lemonade filled his nose and the cold air conditioner drove away his sweat. He was all comfortable and was ready to drive, put in the keys and start driving his car—not until he noticed the snow blue-haired girl stood there like some loner, waiting for Hiroto to come…

"Hey," Nagumo rolled the handle and opened the side window of his car, "who's gonna fetch you…?" Nagumo raised his left brow, concerned.

"Hiroto is…as always…" Fuusuke tapped her feet petulantly, she really wanted to go home and finish her book report. She breathed in the cold breeze that touched her face and legs, trying her best to be patient. Nagumo clearly could tell she really wanted to go home by this time, just by seeing her irascibly tap her feet, sweat a lot and twiddle her fingers like she was playing with yarn, he then just have currently remembered:

"Fuusuke, I got a text message from _Midorikawa-san_ this morn, _she_ told me Hiroto asked her out today…" Nagumo recalled, Fuusuke's eyes distended,

"T-then that means…no one's going to fetch me home?" Fuusuke nearly jumped, she grew apprehensive. Apparently, she didn't know her way home, since Hiroto always was the one who fetched her every day and night, Fuusuke must've turned a little too dependent on Hiroto knowing where to go. Nagumo's eyes narrowed a little, worried about Fuusuke, she didn't know her way home (just by seeing the anxious look on her face). He thought of something,

"H-hey, what about I-I drive you home…" Nagumo opened his car's door and stepped out,

"N-no…It's okay, Hiroto will come soon…" she fiddled her fingers in a continuous circular manner, she hoped on the desperate impossibilities,

"Fuusuke, Hiroto's not gonna come for you...come on, I'll drive you home, just tell me where you live…" the redhead buried his hands in his jacket pockets; he looked at Fuusuke straight in the eye.

"Hiroto will come!" Fuusuke demanded, clenching her fists, she didn't want to ride home with Nagumo. It was a bit uncomfortable for her; she wasn't so sure about it. Fuusuke didn't like being rushed into conclusions with her decisions; she would take and think over them slowly.

"Fuusuke, Hiroto isn't coming! We both know how much Hiroto loves Midorikawa-san! He and we wouldn't want that night of his ruined!" Nagumo yelled at the snow blue-haired adult, growing pissed of her resistance to change, "What's so bad about riding you home with me?" the redhead questioned Fuusuke, rather in an aggravated tone of voice, "What's the difference?" Nagumo stepped forward, Fuusuke averted his eyes,

"Hi-Hiroto and I…always tell fun stories together…" Fuusuke mumbled in a low and inaudible voice,

"What kinds of stories?" Nagumo asked curiously. The blue-haired adult blushed light crimson, Hiroto and Fuusuke usually talked about their relationships about each other, in other words, Fuusuke usually talked about his crush Nagumo, and Hiroto on the flip side of a coin, about Midorikawa.

"See, you don't know what kinds of stories! So it won't be fun being with you! I want Hiroto-kun!" Fuusuke folded her arms stubbornly and turned her back against Nagumo pouting. She sighed loudly and frustratingly.

"C'mon…I tell good stories too! Promise…" Nagumo said to Fuusuke, touching her shoulder, the snow-haired girl turning her head a bit. Seeing Nagumo grin widely doing a salute, the blue-haired adult grew flattered of the redhead's cajoling actions that sent her heart racing. She smiled weakly and replied:

"W-well, alright…" Fuusuke turned around and obviated her gaze. Nagumo swore his inner self stated yelling and shouting in happiness. He was never happier, getting Fuusuke to ride with him in his sports car. He remembered a daydream about that. Had it actually come true?

**-o-o-o-**

Denzel: bye, guys gotta do some homework! Sorry for the short (uninteresting)chappy (uninteresting) but I have school maters to deal with (dammit…)!

Keromi: Denzel-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, only the plot! Thank you!

Denzel: Next chapter's gonna be a lot interesting… *Grinch evil smile*

Burn & Gazel: pervert… *rolls eyes*


	3. An Agreement

**A/N: Ohayo! Minna-san, I'm sorry if it took long before I this fic had finally come to life just now. This is a **_**don't like don't read**_**. No flames, enjoy…or not.**

**-o-o-o-**

"Hahaha! And Midorikawa-san pointed the picture and went like: That's my hair! Not an ice cream you baka!... then she hit Hiroto with her purse!" Nagumo and Fuusuke both laughed at the story he himself shared to the ice girl. On the way home, Fuusuke thought that it would be boring without Hiroto driving him home, since the vermillion-haired teen was always the one cheering Fuusuke up, but she was actually wrong, it was fun being with the humorous and funny redhead, Nagumo. His stories weren't so bad after all, Fuusuke thought in her head.

Then, they finally reached Fuusuke's apartment.

"So, i-it's…goodbye then." Nagumo scratched his head, he really just hated the word 'goodbye', there were so many forms of it… a simple goodbye could mean forever to him. Fuusuke smiled at Nagumo sympathetically, slipping her sling bag on her shoulder and then she opened the car's door. She jumped out then bowed 'thank you', gesturing at the redhead:

"I'll see you tomorrow…" Fuusuke said, "…with the finished book report" the ice girl teased, Nagumo pouted like a kid, Fuusuke never had trust in him in any subject, because she clearly knew Nagumo was all just too lazy to do things like that, Nagumo was a smart student, yet a slothful one. But this night and tomorrow, Nagumo would want to prove the ice girl wrong.

"Oh I will…" Nagumo smirked with pride, using his thumb to point at his chest, emphasizing that he would succeed, and then the memories went back to the Aleia time, when they usually competed with their comparisons and their contrasts from one another.

"If you won't, what will you do?" Fuusuke raised a brow with a teasing smirk gently spreading on her face,

"And if YOU won't, what will you do?" Nagumo folded his arms, retorting the snow-haired girl.

Nagumo thought of something that Fuusuke would give if she wasn't able to finish her book report. He thought of nothing else but this…what most greedy and selfish people want in the world.

"You'll give me 500 yen…" Nagumo pointed at Fuusuke accusingly, glaring at the teal-eyed girl who was startled by his sudden response. "That's final…okay?" the redhead reassured,

"B-but…that's my allowance for the 3 last days to come…" Fuusuke's eyebrows lifted into an anxious expression and her lips pouting a little, it was only a few more days before school ends, and someone takes your money? Fuusuke thought of it as an unfair deal, she thought of something that would make the redhead violently react as she did. Something that could be a really enterprising deal…

"And you don't finish your book report," Fuusuke stepped forward and leaned in the redhead's window softly whispering into his ear: "You would have to kiss me…"

…Nagumo's brain gears moved back, fourth, back, fourth…

"WHAT! HELL NO! N-NO WAY!" Nagumo gestured his arms in front of the ice girl, subsequently, hiding the blush he felt that spread across his face,

"It's a deal, isn't it?" Fuusuke lifted on brow and turning her gaze to the blushing redhead,

"Well, I-I suppose it is, but it doesn't have to be like that!" Nagumo didn't think the particular 'deal' would go that way, he thought of it as… in exchange for material stuff, is a kiss even material to him?

"I want a kiss, a kiss on the _lips_…" Fuusuke playfully pointed her lips, also glaring playfully at the older teen. Nagumo was sweating like hell; he wasn't expecting any of these from Fuusuke.

"O-okay… but if I win, I get the 500 yen. Okay?" Nagumo grew suddenly doubtful of what he said, what if Fuusuke forgot? What if the ice girl tricked him? Or if she was absent tomorrow?

"I promise." Fuusuke smiled. Promise, hearing those words calmed Nagumo a little, whenever he heard that word from the ice girl, Fuusuke; he would subconsciously and inevitably become positive and dependent on the snow-haired girl. Nagumo smirked, he couldn't help it, he enjoyed every minute the ice girl was so lenient towards him, it was just so unusual to see and feel such sympathy lifting his spirit up.

"I promise too…" Nagumo raised his right hand up doing a salute at Fuusuke before winking at her. Fuusuke giggled while the older adult chuckled. Nagumo waved goodbye then drove his way back home to do his _must do_ book report, Fuusuke watched the red sports car fade into the darkness until it had finally vanished from her view.

She walked towards the door, getting her key that was chained to the loop of her uniform, before opening the door, she suddenly realized something, blinking twice she thought: "Nagumo _would_ keep promise, _right_?"

**-o-o-o-**


	4. A Kiss or Defeat?

**A/N: Hello again minna… Another chapter I've prepared…enjoy or not. Don't read don't like policy…please follow it (Bobkitty), I don't mind having reviews like those, I'd like to see you write a story yourself, let me see if you're better than me, I won't get mad if you're really good! :) I promise I won't get mad at all… For the others who you've pulled into this nonsense, Bobkitty, if you have nothing else better to do than ruin not only me but other people's talents, just don't read stuff that makes you want to flame it all day.. It's summer and don't ruin their break. Even some have already lost their motivations to write and take confidence in their stories, regardless if they are good or not so bad…Sorry for that guys, but I've already reminded all of you if you don't like it then don't read. I'm not offended, but I'm rather willing to get better. I don't own Inazuma Eleven, just the plot ^.^**

**-o-o-o-**

Nagumo had finally arrived at his apartment. Parking his car inside his gate and kissing it goodbye (for the night). He quickly took his keys under the mat and opened the door, he took off his jacket and placed it in one of the hooks of his cabinet, he lay down his bag and crouched down to get his laptop and charger. He placed his work on top of his desk and thought of getting a drink first, walking to his mini-kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and saw a cold refreshing can of _Sprite_. He grabbed it and opened the lever of the can, it made a fizzy sound at first but then it started to diminish, as the redhead sipped his drink, he let out a refreshing exhale. He walked back into the living room and opened his laptop and logged in his desktop… and just as he looked at the upper part of his table, he abruptly remembered:

"Fuck!" he spat out his drink onto the floor making a total mess, he just have currently remembered that he didn't buy ink for his printer the other day. He pushed his laptop shut, ran out of the door, locking it of course… and storming to the nearest computer shop. While he was running, he glanced at his watch for the time: 11:47

"Shit!" he huffed frustratingly, thinking if there were still opened computer shops at this time. He finally arrived at one namely '_Omono Pasokon Shoppu_' (Tycoon Computer Shop). He found the owner of the computer shop closing the door,

"O-Oi! Are you closing?" Nagumo begged he would say no…. though the answer was pretty obvious.

"Yes," his heart sank, regretted asking the rhetorical question at the first place. "But you could come back tomorrow if you want, I'm terribly sorry sir, but I have some other places to go to as well." The owner replied,

"N-No! You don't understand…! I-I have to print something! D-Do you sell ink?" Nagumo questioned,

"Uhm… apparently, we are, but the last set was bought by someone named _Fuusuke_…" the owner of the shop said. "We will be having our next boxes of ink next week sir…" he finished. He saw the red-haired adult walk sluggishly back home. _Did I do something wrong?_ The holder of the computer shop asked himself.

**-o-o-o-**

"The last set was bought by someone named Fuusuke…" Nagumo mocked on his way back home. His fists clenched, of all people, why did it have to be Fuusuke? She was the one who he was challenged to beat in a deal they both made. He arrived at his destination, opening the door then entering his apartment. He dropped himself on the couch, miserably thinking of what Fuusuke would tell him the next day. Calling him a total loser, probably… and worse, the memory of Fuusuke's deal filled his thoughts…

"_**I want a kiss, a kiss on the lips…"**_

"Damn…it…" he punched his pillow. Tomorrow, he was going to lose his first kiss to someone he really adored over the years. He really loved Fuuusuke, but the irony was, he was trying hard to win over his former co-captain… if he really loved the ice girl so dearly, then why didn't he just lose and admit defeat? He craved for the kiss, and dreamed of it… to remind you all, Nagumo didn't like losing in any challenge given to him. But in exchange for his failure to finish his long book report, would be a kiss from the snow-haired girl.

So two main things were in his head:

_A Kiss or Defeat?_

**-o-o-o-**

**Sorry if it's too short guys… :)**


	5. Regret

**A/N: Thank you all for some of your reviews, even if they're just few, it motivates me… :) so here's the 5th chapter of Shouldn't have left you, enjoy… or not.**

**-o-o-o-**

A Wednesday morning, the redhead's eyes flew open, and the first thing that struck his mind was Fuusuke, he looked at his alarm clock and it seemed like he woke up twenty minutes earlier than his usual time. There was a saying that when you wake up earlier than your alarm, you were worried or excited about something.

Nagumo got out of his bed and did little jogs in place to get him warmed up for today. He went to his mini-dining room to eat breakfast, he took out some butter and some bread, placing a small amount of butter on the bread, he inserted it into the toaster and set the time to two minutes. He took out some cold apple juice out of his fridge pouring it into his cup. Then, when the toast was done, he took out the duo of toasted bread and placed it on a plate. He sat down on his chair and propped his arm on the table and rested his cheek on his hand, thinking of the ice girl that just couldn't get out of his head.

"A kiss… on the lips…" he mumbled, oblivious that he said that to himself. Why did it have to be one the lips? If it were on the cheek it would be just fine… he thought. Why did Fuusuke want a kiss? It could have been a teddy bear, a Hello Kitty stationary (which he caught her collecting such), or money…

A kiss, If I'd really lose in this agreement (and probably would), how would the kiss go? Fast? Slow? Passionate? One Peck? A kiss means— affection, adoration—Nagumo looked for syllables, until his mind met the word, "love"… does that mean, Fuusuke likes me? Loves me?

Nagumo's heart started to race, he touched his mouth before covering it, covering the uncontrollable smile that etched on his lips.

"Fuusuke… loves me?" Nagumo said to himself, he could feel his cheeks burning up, why hadn't he noticed that earlier? A kiss from that certain someone that's sceptical when it comes to love when with Nagumo, would be so ambiguous to him. Fuusuke loved him, that's why she wanted a kiss… why should Nagumo hesitate? This was his chance, his chance to show how much he loved the ice girl, he was thinking, while kissing her maybe that would be a really good time to confess his hidden feelings that were concealed over the years. Then something had struck the redhead's thoughts again…

"I wanna win you… but I don't wanna lose." right, Nagumo remembered. He didn't like being an underdog, he abhorred failure… failure was his worst rival next to Gazel (when it was still Aleia time… but even until now).

"What if…" the redhead thought, "She's just doing this for fun…?" he ran his fingers up his bangs, thinking, he didn't want to lose his first kiss to someone who doesn't treasure it at all, it's also like giving your alms to the less fortunate when they only use it for drugs.

So everything that had the possibility to interrupt the goodness and yearned daydreams of the red-haired adult, entered his head. So he had to take the risk, he couldn't just let Fuusuke beat him in this challenge, because he didn't really know what will happen when he does. He isn't even sure if it will bring him the best or a broken heart.

Take. A. Risk.— he placed his top precedence on his mind. But what does he do now? He doesn't have ink, and even if the certain computer shop is open right now, the owner of the tycoon already told him that their next stack of ink sets were coming next week. No other nearby computer shops around…

"Aha!" an idea popped out of his head, "At the library!" he smiled to himself, the library had computers and stuff. He quickly took his notebooks and his (Fuusuke's actually) USB, he combed his hair, fixing the tulip portion of course, he washed his face, got his uniform and got ready for school. Placing all his school things in his bag, his closed it and slid it on his shoulders, he ran downstairs, actually, sliding himself on the stairs' bar going down, then skipping the last four stairs by jumping over them. He dashed to the dining table and took the last piece of toast, stuffing it in his mouth. Opening one his drawers, he took his allowance (given by Hitomiko) and secured his apartment and then drove off to school.

**-o-o-o-**

Arriving at school, he quickly dashed off to the high school library. He slammed the door open and panted loudly, surprising all the people inside it. The redhead ran to the counter, slamming both palms on the table,

"D-do…you…pri-print…he-here?" he panted, tired from all his running. The staff and administrators of library stared at him. The old man from yesterday came up to him and said,

"You're…that redhead with your…_girlfriend_ yesterday?" the old man asked. Instantly, Nagumo flushed red hearing the word 'girlfriend', referring to Fuusuke. He backed and waved his arms in crazy directions,

"No! No! Sh-She's not m-my girl-girl-girl-friend!" he stuttered, feeling his blush dominating his whole face.

"Oh," the old man chuckled softly, "Is that so? You two were so close and swee—" Nagumo interrupted the librarian, because the topic was getting irrelevant.

"Do you print here? I really, really, need it right now!" Nagumo leaned his body forward, the librarian was taken aback, because Nagumo's nose was almost touching his. Looks like he really needed to print something,

"Uhm, sorry son…remember, there are two more days before the school closes for summer. And the library always closes two days before summer…"

"Wh-what?" Nagumo nearly jumped, then the librarians words played in his head until it had finally scanned clearly in his thoughts…

"BULLSHIT!" he yelled, which scared and startled everybody. He quickly picked up his bag and slammed the library's door close, and left with no other words.

**-o-o-o-**

While running, Nagumo almost felt like crying, he didn't know why. Why would he cry when he's the so-called tough captain of Prominence? He felt his eyes water for a moment; he blinked and shook the tears coming out of his eyes. He didn't know where he was running to, all he knew that he was going to fail in the agreement. Barely watching where he was running through, he hit several people, and even girls, without leaving any apologies. Hiding behind the lockers to hide his crying self,

_I can't be crying…I'm in public! Why am I crying anyway? This is nothing to cry about!_

Tear after tear, he just couldn't make these darn tears stop flowing. He wiped his streaming tears with his uniform's sleeve. Right now, he was thinking of a way to escape the deal. Thinking of an excuse, he couldn't come up with a reasonable one. He couldn't just back down from it; it would only make him look like a total coward. He didn't want to lose, in his thoughts the other day, was everything to help him finish his project…_but everything failed…failed…failed! _He banged the locker beside him. He pushed his bangs up his forehead, sniffling a bit. He didn't want his first kiss taken away by someone who would take it for granted…_but how could I be so sure of that? _He thought.

"I'm so confused…" tears gushed down his cheeks, wishing he knew the answer, wishing that the gods would open a magical portal and show him of the outcome of this deal if it would be good or bad.

_It's my fault…It's all my fault…I was the one who agreed to that—_

"Fuckin' stupid deal!" he stood up with resentment and kicked the locker beside him, luckily, only a little bulge took effect, if the fire striker was really mad, he could have smashed it down with one of his signature moves: 'Atomic Flare'. This was indeed Nagumo's deleterious and negative side, reminding you of the time whenever he was beaten by Gran; he would kick a damned soccer ball onto the wall, breaking it. He loathed loosing…it was his biggest weakness (other than being in the presence of cold).

"I shouldn't have agreed to that _stupid_ deal of yours… FUUUSUKE!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Grabbing his hair with both hands, ripping off some strands, falling like soft feathers to the ground, he bit his lip…nearly pursing blood to come out of it. He couldn't calm himself down; hateful of the fact that he couldn't do anything else to win. He regretted everything yesterday… _shame, such as shame_. He thought. _Accepting a challenge when you couldn't win it_… He was about to punch his fist against the wall when surprisingly hearing a soft sob of a girl,

"Nagumo…" he turned his head to the familiar voice that went through his ears, he found the snow-haired girl with clenched fists and eyes shut tight, as if she was trying to hold tears that were about to fall. No other than…

"Fuusuke…" the redhead's gold irises amplified in shock, he dropped his clasped fist… putting up his fake mask of happiness on. He walked towards the snow-haired girl and was about to greet her. Touching her arm, she walked to the side, avoiding the redhead's hand. As if Nagumo was some monster to her, why was she avoiding him? _Did she just…_ Nagumo flinched. Seeing her with a despicable frown and her head lowered and last but not the least, teal eyes that had her tears clouding at the sides.

"Don't even try to act like you're okay…" she tried to keep her voice calm and modest. Hiding what she really wanted to express right now. She lowered her head even more, tightening her clenched fists. If Nagumo had seen it right, her veins were about to pop out because of so much pressure. Nagumo took his hand back and gasped.

"I-I heard…everything you said." Her voice hitched, "If you regret everything we've been through…" the ice girl's tears released and pattered on the floor, "…why couldn't you just… keep it to yourself?" she gritted her teeth, wishing that she hadn't cried while saying this.

"Fuusuke…th-that's not what I mean—"

"I FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN NAGUMO!" she yelled at the red-haired adult, "If you don't need me… If you don't care about every precious memory we've been through," Fuusuke paused for a minute to sniff and try hold her ears when she just couldn't, "if you hated our childhood, and if you hated me that much… just, just," the ice girl's tears streamed down her cheeks, trying to find the words to finish her sentence, she couldn't come up with one, without thinking, she screamed:

"Don't ever talk to me again! I never wanna see your stupid face again! You're nothing but a selfish jerk who only cares about himself!" because Fuusuke was in so much hurt and agony, unconsciously throwing a notebook at the redhead. It hit Nagumo straight in the face, before running away, she yelled:

"I HATE YOU NAGUMO!" she wiped her tears as she ran away from the adult that hurt her feelings…not knowing that the redhead was just angry (completely forgetting the well-known fact that Nagumo was a hothead) and really didn't mean to say all those words. He just wasn't ready for something he wasn't prepared for.

"Fuusuke…" Nagumo dropped his sling bag, dropping on his knees, feeling the tears of guilt come out of him. "How could I be so…insensitive?" he said to himself.

Remorse was the only thing Nagumo could ever think of right now. Instead of having the two possible chances of having Fuusuke, he messed up, and now…he lost her.

"Stupid." He muttered.

**-o-o-o-**

**Fhew…reviews, anyone? I know, I know, Nagumo was a little too OOC…and so was Suzuno. No flames…**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**...:::ANNOUNCEMENT! :::..**

**I'm very sorry to tell this to everyone but I want to give up on this fic for just **_**some**_** time, then I'll come back to it. I'll just finish my other fics like 'You're Still You' (because people PM'ed me to continue it) and make more stories. This is just temporary guys, once I finish with my other interests, I'll try finish this and update it as soon as possible…**

**~thank you~**


End file.
